clash_of_clansfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bruja
"La Bruja nunca lucha sola, continuamente resucita guerreros muertos. Súbela de nivel para que resucite a mas esqueletos en menos tiempo." ---- ---- **'Resumen' ***La bruja es un semi-poderosa tropa que puede resucitar a los guerreros muertos en batallas anteriores. Se usa como una tropa de apoyo (similar al sanador) y cuando se usa correctamente, puede eliminar un campo de batalla con facilidad. ---- **'Estrategia Ofensiva' *** Debido a sus bajos puntos de golpe , la bruja se debe utilizar como una tropa de apoyo, y debe ser colocado en la parte trasera de un ataque. ***colocadas después de un par de gigantes como las distracciones y rompe Muros después de eso. a continuación añadir 1-3 brujas y ellos se generan esqueletos para ayudar a los Gigantes. Cuando los Gigantes y las brujas acaben de destruir las defensas , deja salir otros rompemuros ( según el nivel de los muros) con 1-4 Brujas y más gigantes. ***La bruja es debil contra las defensas; piense en esto cuando la vaya a usar. ***No coloque brujas en grupos, serán aniquiladas por las salpicaduras de los morteros. ***Las brujas y sus esqueletos, son fácilmente destruidos por unidades que atacan con salpicaduras como lo son las Torres de magos y morteros. ***Los esqueletos que resucita la bruja pueden ayudar a los gigantes a destruir construcciones. ***Los esqueletos pueden facilmemte destruir defensas, aunque los daños de salpicaduras pueden puden destruirlos a medida que vayan saliendo. Otra vex, cuidado con las unidades que atacan con salpicadura. ***Si diplomes de Rayos fuertes usa uno o dos contra morteros al empezar el ataque. Esto reducida las capacidades defensivas del enemigo. Entonces muchos esqueletos permaneceran vivos por mas tiempo como distraccion de las defensas y el resto de tus tropas de haran cargo del resto. **'Defensive Strategy' ***Cuando sean enviadas como refuerzo, coloca el Castillo del clan detrás de muros para proteger a las brujas . ---- **'Upgrade Differences' ***Currently, the Witch is the only troop that has two levels, as common troops usually have five or six levels. After having said this, it is highly likely that Supercell will add more levels in future updates. ***There is no difference in appearance in the two levels. ---- **'Trivia' ***The Witch has about the same amount of health as the Wizard. ***Although she seems to have no feet, which makes it seem like she is levitating, she is actually a ground troop and will not be attacked by air defenses. ***The skeletons are slightly stronger than a level 6 Archer. ***Up to two Witches can be held in a fully upgraded Clan Castle. ***You can have a maximum of 20 Witches at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 22 if you include the 2 that can fit into a upgraded Clan Castle. ***Only a certain amount of skeletons can be on the battlefield at the same time. ***The skeletons look very similar to Wall Breakers, they are more likely to be Barbarians because they have a similar look, stance and attacking style. ***If you observe carefully, the Witch looks similar to the Archer, only much more "''zombified".'' 'Skeletons' Gallery ---- Categoría:Tropas Categoría:Tropas Oscuras Categoría:Las tropas de tierra Categoría:Anti Aire